bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
OB Build 1.1
Battlestar Galactica Online - Open Beta 1.1 Update 17 February 2011 This Update focuses on addressing some issues that have come to light since the launch of Open Beta, and introduces new options for Escort and Line ship weapons. 'FACTION BALANCE' *In order to encourage a more even balance between the factions, new Cylon characters on servers with unbalanced faction populations will receive a 50% increase in XP earned for the five days following their creation **This incentive will be offered on a per-server basis, according to the average balance between the factions on each server **Initially, the incentive will be available on all four existing servers 'GAMEPLAY' 'Respawn Locations' *On being defeated in combat, you will now receive a choice of two respawn locations – the first will be the closest star system with a friendly Flagship, Base or Outpost (where you would automatically have respawned up until now), the second will be the next closest star system with a friendly Flagship, Base or Outpost **If you do not select a location, log out or reload, the first location will be chosen automatically **This change should help players to avoid the vicious circle of ‘defeat, undock, defeat’ that could occur when an Outpost was under attack by an enemy fleet 'Star Systems' *The Balent, 69 Otaan, Sigma Lyraes and 75 Imsida star systems have been increased in size, revised and updated (Note that further star systems will be increased in size and revised in future updates) *The Beta Antini, 103 Heleb, Tau Nehmet, Epsilon Krau, Fenris and 101 Crucis star systems have been revised and updated 'Outposts' *Both fleets have significantly upgraded the hulls of their Outpost ships, and equipped them with some additional defensive weaponry *Fixed a bug that was causing a faction’s Outpost Progress in a star system to reset to 0% if an Outpost jumped out due to Outpost Progress decay, rather than being destroyed **Now, when a faction’s Outpost Progress in a star system falls below 100% through decay, the Outpost will jump out and the faction’s Outpost Progress will fall to 90% (note it will then continue to fall from decay if there is not enough activity in the star system) 'Missions' *It is now possible for experienced players to skip the opening introductory sequence when creating a new character – we strongly recommend that new players complete the sequence, however, as it explains the basics of flying and fighting in the game 'INTERFACE' 'Heads Up Display' *Ammo counters on the weapon control section of the HUD should now be functioning correctly 'Assignment Summary' *The Assignment Summary in the upper-right of the main HUD should no longer keep opening if the player chooses to close it by clicking on the ‘Assignments’ button 'Shop' *In the ‘Upgrade & Details’ windows in the Shop, the effects of Electronic Warfare and Support Computer Systems are now displayed as percentages rather than multipliers 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS' 'Escort and Line Weapons' *All Escort and Line cannons and missile launchers are now available in two versions – Standard Targeting and Multi-Targeting **Standard Targeting weapons behave like Strike and Escort weapons have up to now – armed cannons will automatically fire on the currently selected target when it comes within their arc and range, and missiles can be manually launched at the currently selected target when it is within their arc and range **Standard Targeting versions of Escort and Line weapons have normal weapon icons, specifically mention ‘Standard Targeting’ in both their short and full length descriptions, and have an (S) in their names **Multi-Targeting weapons behave like Line weapons have up to now – they may be assigned to a specific target and will automatically continue to fire on that target whenever it comes within their arc and range, allowing different Multi-Target weapons to fire on different targets simultaneously **Multi-Targeting versions of Escort and Line weapons have weapon icons with a yellow ‘crosshair’ on them, specifically mention ‘Multi-Targeting’ in both their short and full length descriptions, and have an (M) in their names **It is possible to install a mix of Standard and Multi-Targeting weapons on the same ship 'GRAPHICS & EFFECTS' 'Effects' *The Flak firing effect has been optimised to reduce its impact on performance, especially in larger engagements 'HUD' *The HUD interface has been optimised to improve performance, especially in larger engagements 'Ships' *All three engines on the Syfy Viper should now show the correct effects 'SOUND & MUSIC' 'Effects' *Updated sound effect for Flak fire Category:Beta Category:Updates